tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Engine Friends
Engine Friends is a two-disc US DVD set featuring two first season episodes, two second season episodes, two fourth season episodes, one fifth season episode, four sixth season episodes, one seventh season episode, three ninth season episodes, three tenth season episodes, and two eleventh season episodes. Description All aboard for some of the most memorable stories of friendship from the Island of Sodor! Join Thomas and his friends and learn how the Steam Team first came together, how Percy became Thomas' best friend, and how every engine tries to be Really Useful! The greatest destinations are often those closest to home... as long as you have your Engine Friends. Episodes Disc 1 # Thomas and Bertie's Great Race (Ringo Starr) # Trouble in the Shed (Ringo Starr) # Saved from Scrap (Ringo Starr) # A New Friend for Thomas (Ringo Starr) # Granpuff (George Carlin) # Sleeping Beauty (George Carlin) # Make Someone Happy (Alec Baldwin) # A Bad Day for Harold (Alec Baldwin) # Twin Trouble (Alec Baldwin) # Edward the Really Useful Engine (Alec Baldwin) # Rusty Saves the Day (Alec Baldwin) # Emily's New Coaches (Michael Brandon) # Thomas and the Rainbow (Michael Brandon) # Thomas and the New Engine (Michael Brandon) # Thomas and the Statue (Michael Brandon) Disc 2 # Follow that Flour (Michael Brandon) # Toby's Afternoon Off (Michael Brandon) # Edward Strikes Out (Michael Brandon) # Hide and Peep (Michael Brandon) # Emily and the Garbage (Michael Brandon) Picture Puzzle Fun Clips * Fergus Breaks the Rules * Bad Day at Castle Loch * Toby's Windmill * The Runaway Elephant * James and the Queen of Sodor Bonus Features * Sir Topham Hatt's Scrapbook from New Friends for Thomas * Picture Puzzle Fun from Thomas and the Really Brave Engines * "Who Am I?" Picture Game from The Early Years * Gordon's Memory Game from Best of Gordon * "Spot the Difference" Game from James and the Red Balloon Trivia * In the Disc 1 DVD Menu, the music plays the New Series Music and the Episode Menu plays the Classic Theme of Thomas, which means this is the first time the Classic Music is played since James Learns a Lesson and Other Stories. * So far, this is the last US Thomas DVD to feature episodes from the model era of the show. * This was the first DVD for several things: ** The first time Ringo Starr's narration of Trouble in the Shed was released on DVD. ** The first time Ringo Starr's narration of Saved from Scrap and A New Friend for Thomas have been released on a Home Release since they were seen in the American spin-off, Shining Time Station episode, Is This the End? which only aired on TV. ** The first time Michael Brandon's narration of Emily's New Coaches was released on DVD. ** The first time Follow that Flour, Toby's Afternoon Off and Hide and Peep are on DVD. * Some releases include a free copy of Hide and Peep Thomas! * When released on demand for WOW Internet Cable, only the episodes from disc two are shown. Goofs * All of the first and second season episodes are mistakenly dated 1995 in the end credits. * Footage from Thomas and the New Engine is used in the first few seconds of Thomas and the Statue. * For some reason, Whiff is on the title card of this release when viewed on the console version of Netflix. * Paul Larson is mistakenly credited for writing Emily's New Coaches. Gallery File:EngineFriendsalternativecover.png|Alternate cover File:EngineFriendsalternatecover2.jpg|Second alternate cover File:EngineFriendsbackcoverandspine.jpg|Back cover and spine File:EngineFriendsdisc1menu1.jpg|Disc 1 main menu File:EngineFriendsdisc1menu2.jpg|Disc 1 Episode selection File:EngineFriendsdisc1menu3.jpg|Disc 1 Episode selection File:EngineFriendsdisc1menu4.jpg|Disc 1 Episode selection File:EngineFriendsdisc1menu5.jpg|Disc 1 Language selection File:EngineFriendsdisc2menu1.jpg|Disc 2 main menu File:EngineFriendsdisc2menu2.jpg|Disc 2 Episode selection File:EngineFriendsdisc2menu3.jpg|Disc 2 Language selection File:EngineFriendsdisc2menu4.jpg|Bonus Features File:EngineFriendsdisc2menu5.jpg NewFriendsforThomasandOtherAdventures13.png NewFriendsforThomasandOtherAdventures14.png ThomasandtheReallyBraveEnginesandotherAdventuresPicturePuzzleFun.jpg JATRB6.png Category:DVDs Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:Digital Video